


Goodnight

by asurora_san



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: It's late, Saya wants to sleep but wants to game too. What'll Souji do... (Modern day setting)





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> A special work written for a good friend, OC name: Saya Tomohasu.

Souji turns in bed and rests on his elbow, facing Saya and stares at her face with a raised eyebrow. Saya doesn’t notice, engrossed in her game on the phone, plus the weight of sleep on her eyes. Souji notices Saya’s eyelids struggling to stay open and chuckles. 

“Oi,” he pokes her side. Saya jumps awake with a squeak. He chuckles more. 

“What?! What?!” Saya looks up at her phone, then to Souji, and back at her phone, “Whew, game still fine. What is it, Souji?” 

“Sleep” he smirks, and reaches for her phone. Saya, both hands holding the device, pulls away from him, still tapping on the game screen. 

“But I wanna playyyy~~” she keeps out of his reach in all sorts of directions he tries. 

“Mou…” Souji seemed to relent and settled back on his side of the bed. She sighs with relief and continues with her game, now feeling a little more awake. He side-eyes her. In a flash, he reaches over and tickles her sides! 

“KYAHHHHH!! S-S-S-SOOUUJJIIIII STAHHHPPP!” giggles mixed with screams fill the bedroom. Saya curls on her side and Souji hugs her from behind, continuing the tickle-attack. 

After what felt like forever to Saya, Souji finally stops, both panting. Souji manages to take hold of her phone, presses some stuff and puts it on her side table. 

“EH?! My game!?” Saya finally notices and freaks. 

“Tsh, I saved your progress and quit already. Don’t panic, babe. Now come’ere.” He hugs round her waist and pulls her toward the centre of the bed, out of reach of her phone. 

“Ehhh? You know how to save my game??” Saya turns her head to look back at him, wide-eyed. He remains silent, pushes her head down onto the pillow and cuddles her to him, still spooning her. 

His hand quietly reaches up to cup and fondle her boob, kisses the back of her neck, and nuzzles into her hair. 

“Yeah… I started playing… ‘cos you’re playing…” he mumbled and drifted off… 

Saya felt added warmth to her cheeks. She pulled his reluctant hand up from her boob, held it to her lips for a long soft kiss and hugged his arm. She could sense his smile behind her for he nuzzled more into the back of her neck and squeezed her tight in the cuddle. <3 

~*~<3*~*GOOD NIGHT! *~*<3~*~


End file.
